It is well known that snake venom, as well as venom of other animals and some insects, is in many cases dangerous to humans, as well as animals, and can cause a variety of symptoms when injected into the body by means of fangs, stingers or the like. These symptoms range from slight discomfort, with localized skin swelling and discoloration, to severe pain and swelling, including at the extreme, possible loss of limbs due to gangrene and even death.
A number of snakes manufacture dangerous venom, including the pit viper and bushmaster in South America, and the cobra, which is found primarily in India. The venom of such snakes is sufficiently strong and complex to be dangerous to all humans as well as animals. Many insects also manufacture venom which is harmful to a certain portion of the population. Among such insects and animals are bees, certain ants, spiders, scorpions and certain sea creatures. While the venom of many of such insects has a harmful effect to some extent on nearly everyone, a relatively small part of the population may be seriously affected by the venom of certain of such insects/animals. For instance, in the United States, it has been estimated that approximately twenty percent of the population has some sensitivity to bee stings. Severe or systemic reaction, often referred to as an anaphylactic reaction which involves the respiratory functions, is found in a smaller percentage of the population.
In any event, treatment of venomous bites, including bee stings and other more serious venomous bites, is a significant health issue in the United States, even if the most dangerous venomous sources, such as the bushmaster, are not found here.
There are several recognized methods for treatment of venomous bites. Injections of selected chemicals are typically used to treat bee stings, while for snake bites, an anti-venin serum is often used. With respect to snake bites in particular , another accepted method of treatment, and in some cases now preferred, includes cutting of the bite site to promote bleeding and then removal of the venom by a sucking action.
However, it is well known that such treatment methods, particularly those involving serums, are not completely effective, particularly for snake bites, and are typically quite expensive and subject to the prompt availability of the serum. Such methods of course are typically unavailable in remote areas.
In order to solve these problems, without the use of serums or other injected substances, applicant's invention, as disclosed herein, includes the application of an electric current which is typically applied to the site of the bite wound.
Electricity has in the past been used to treat various diseases or disfunctions of the body with varying success. Applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,770 to Leveen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,980 to Suzuki, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,554 to Gratzel, which are illustrative of the use of electricity, and the corresponding effects of electricity such as the production of heat, for medical treatment purposes. However, to the best of applicant's knowledge, there are no references which teach using an electric current to treat venomous bites, such as from a snake, insect or the like.